reddeadfandomcom-20200223-history
The Gunslinger's Tragedy
| image = File:Marston.vultures.jpg | imagewidth = 300 | start = Chuparosa | end = Chuparosa | prereqs = We Shall Be Together in Paradise | giver = Landon Ricketts | location = Chuparosa | rewards = 75 Fame, Dead-Eye Targeting lvl 3, Schofield Revolver | previous = Irish mission strand: "We Shall Be Together in Paradise" | next = Landon Ricketts mission strand: "Landon Ricketts Rides Again" }} is a mission in Red Dead Redemption. Story Landon Ricketts teaches John how to handle Level 3 Dead-eye. Walkthrough Mission Prerequisites Before this mission becomes available, the player must complete: *Irish mission: "We Shall Be Together in Paradise" Mission Objectives To complete this mission, the player must: *Use Dead-Eye to tag and shoot three (3) bottles. *Use Dead-Eye to tag and shoot at least two (2) birds. *Stop the bank wagon robbery. *Destroy the banditos' roadblock. *Escort bank wagon into town. Mission Details As the mission begins, Landon Ricketts gives you a new Schofield Revolver and wants you to shoot three glass bottles with your dead eye mode. This is simple, just go into Dead eye and mark each of the bottles. After you do that, he tests your dead eye skills again. He fires a shot, disturbing a bunch of vultures, which take off from the roofs and walls. You must kill at least two of them with your dead eye mode activated. After that, Landon Ricketts asks you to follow him into Chuparosa. When you enter the town, a scared bank employee runs to you and says that the bank cart, delivering cash to the bank, has been attacked by bandits. After this short cutscene, you must mount your horse and follow Ricketts to the cart. It is not far from the town, just a little way down the road. The cart is being robbed by three bandits — two of them are normal enemies with rifles and revolvers, while the third one is holding the cart driver as a hostage. After killing the two rifle-holding enemies, enter dead eye mode and target the third one in the head, because harming the cart driver will result as mission failure. After this short battle, the driver asks you to escort the cart back to the town. On the way back, three more bandits appear blocking the road. Kill them and finish escorting the cart back to Chuparosa . Mission Failure The mission will fail if the player: *Assaults, kills or abandons Landon Ricketts. *Kills Landon's horse. *Assaults or kills livestock. *Does not use Dead-Eye to shoot the bottles. *Does not use Dead-Eye to shoot the vultures. *Allows the hostage to die. *Assaults the hostage. *Kills the horses of the carriage he's protecting. *Breaks the law. *Kills a dog. *Commits vandalism. *Assaults or kills townsfolk. *Dies. New Game Elements Introduced *Dead-Eye Targeting Level 3 Mission Complete Unlockables *Dead-Eye Targeting Level 3 *Schofield Revolver (gifted) Trivia *If John enters the cutscene wearing a hatless outfit, such as the Gentleman's Attire, John will appear with his normal hat on, but after the cutscene the hat is removed. *During the bottle-shooting part of the mission, you can shoot the bottle of a nearby drunk, who will proceed to shout in Spanish. *The title of this mission could be a reference to the Grand Theft Auto IV mission "A Revenger's Tragedy". *Avoid starting this mission near sundown; you'll find you'll be trying to target the hostage-holding bandito with the setting sun right behind him, making him (and the hostage) extremely hard to see. *For some strange reason, Marston is able to fire his Cattleman Revolver in a double-action manner on this mission when the Cattleman Revolver is a single-action weapon. Gallery File:Rdr_gunslinger's_tragedy01.jpg File:Rdr_gunslinger's_tragedy02.jpg File:Rdr_gunslinger's_tragedy03.jpg File:Rdr_gunslinger's_tragedy04.jpg|''"Eh, gringo, hablas español?"'' File:Rdr_gunslinger's_tragedy05.jpg|''"No, sir. Ah... Pardon, pero, yo habla un solo poquito español. Habla English?"'' File:Rdr_gunslinger's_tragedy06.jpg|''"Ha, ha, sí, gringo, habla mucho inglés."'' File:Rdr_gunslinger's_tragedy07.jpg File:Rdr_gunslinger's_tragedy08.jpg|''"Hablo 'filthy fucking bean eater', hablo 'slippery little Mexican', hablo 'little piece of shit!'"'' File:Rdr_gunslinger's_tragedy09.jpg|''"Comprende, amigo, comprende?"'' File:Rdr_gunslinger's_tragedy10.jpg|''"Hey, what are you doing here, gringo? I don't remember inviting you to my country."'' File:Rdr_gunslinger's_tragedy11.jpg|''"I didn't think you did, amigo. I mean you no harm."'' File:Rdr_gunslinger's_tragedy12.jpg|''"You mean us no harm? This is funny!"'' File:Rdr_gunslinger's_tragedy13.jpg|''What harm could you do to us, exactly?"'' File:Rdr_gunslinger's_tragedy14.jpg|''"Nothing, amigo."'' File:Rdr_gunslinger's_tragedy15.jpg|''"Now, I appreciate the welcoming committee, but I'd hate to spoil a beautiful afternoon, on such beautiful land, with any further unpleasantries."'' File:Rdr_gunslinger's_tragedy16.jpg|''"Hold it, gringo. I think you're forgetting something... a little taxation!"'' File:Rdr_gunslinger's_tragedy17.jpg|''"I have a large family! Ha, ha, ha!"'' File:Rdr_gunslinger's_tragedy18.jpg|''"I, too, have a family, friend..."'' File:Rdr_gunslinger's_tragedy19.jpg|''"So that we may see our families again, I suggest we part ways amicably."'' File:Rdr_gunslinger's_tragedy20.jpg File:Rdr_gunslinger's_tragedy21.jpg File:Rdr_gunslinger's_tragedy22.jpg|''"Can I see the boots, gringo?"'' File:Rdr_gunslinger's_tragedy23.jpg|''"I think you can see them just fine from where you're standing, señor."'' File:Rdr_gunslinger's_tragedy24.jpg|''"Take off the boots, Americano!"'' File:Rdr_gunslinger's_tragedy25.jpg|''"As you wish..."'' File:Rdr_gunslinger's_tragedy26.jpg|''"HA! HA! HA!"'' File:Rdr_gunslinger's_tragedy27.jpg File:Rdr_gunslinger's_tragedy28.jpg File:Rdr_gunslinger's_tragedy29.jpg File:Rdr_gunslinger's_tragedy30.jpg File:Rdr_gunslinger's_tragedy31.jpg File:Rdr_gunslinger's_tragedy32.jpg|''"Oh, very good. Very good indeed, sir."'' File:Rdr_gunslinger's_tragedy33.jpg|''"What a great way to improve border relations."'' File:Rdr_gunslinger's_tragedy34.jpg|''"An illiterate farmer crossing the river, coming into their civilization and butchering the local peasants..."'' File:Rdr_gunslinger's_tragedy35.jpg|Ricketts: "Thank you very much, sir." Marston: "Don't mention it, old man." File:Rdr_gunslinger's_tragedy36.jpg|''"You kill peasants, you become a peasant."'' File:Rdr_gunslinger's_tragedy37.jpg|Marston: "I never aspired to be anything more." Ricketts: "A socialist, huh? No wonder you left America..." File:Rdr_gunslinger's_tragedy38.jpg|''"I'm many things, most of 'em bad... but a man of political principles? No."'' File:Rdr_gunslinger's_tragedy39.jpg|Ricketts: "Well, then I fear Mexico may not be for you, sir." Marston: "Don't you worry about me..."' File:Rdr_gunslinger's_tragedy40.jpg|''"Oh, but I do worry..."'' File:Rdr_gunslinger's_tragedy41.jpg|''"An angry man a long way from home, a man who handles a gun as sloppy as you..."'' File:Rdr_gunslinger's_tragedy42.jpg|''"I can handle a gun okay, partner."'' File:Rdr_gunslinger's_tragedy43.jpg|''"As long as you're killing quail -- or peasants. If you have to face another man you don't stand a chance."'' File:Rdr_gunslinger's_tragedy44.jpg|''"I can show you a few tricks, come with me."'' File:Rdr_gunslinger's_tragedy45.jpg|''"Well, you won't make it into the circus, but you can shoot."'' File:Rdr_gunslinger's_tragedy46.jpg|Ricketts: "Keep on practicing." Marston: "Thank you, old man." File:Rdr_gunslinger's_tragedy47.jpg|''"Now, who are you?"'' File:Rdr_gunslinger's_tragedy48.jpg|''"No one interesting. Who're you?"'' File:Rdr_gunslinger's_tragedy49.jpg|''"Landon Ricketts. Not a name that means much anymore."'' File:Rdr_gunslinger's_tragedy50.jpg|''"It means a little. You were famous when I was a boy."'' File:Rdr_gunslinger's_tragedy51.jpg|''"Ya, killing men is a strange kind of fame. I was the fastest in my time, I must've been, I'm the only one left."'' File:Rdr_gunslinger's_tragedy52.jpg|''"What are you doing here?"'' File:Rdr_gunslinger's_tragedy53.jpg|Ricketts: "Living quietly, waiting." Marston: "For what?" File:Rdr_gunslinger's_tragedy54.jpg|''"I don't know."'' File:Rdr_gunslinger's_tragedy55.jpg|''"I'm looking for a couple of men, Bill Williamson and Javier Escuella. Escuella is from here."'' File:Rdr_gunslinger's_tragedy56.jpg|''"It could be. This whole place is teeming with Americans on the run, mercenaries, locals hell-bent on revolution."'' File:Rdr_gunslinger's_tragedy57.jpg|Marston: "Revolution? Another one?" Ricketts: "Yeah. Never really ends. This whole place has been a hot bed for revolution since before the Spanish left." File:Rdr_gunslinger's_tragedy58.jpg|''"Now, there's another local guy running around promising the peasants their freedom. Hah. Just like the last two or three."'' File:Rdr_gunslinger's_tragedy59.jpg|''"Local government, foul bunch. Colonel Allende, he runs this place like a feudal king. He's an awful individual."'' File:Rdr_gunslinger's_tragedy60.jpg|''"Is that so?"'' File:Rdr_gunslinger's_tragedy61.jpg|''"Yeah... until someone puts a bullet in his head."'' File:Rdr_gunslinger's_tragedy62.jpg|''"C'mon, let's get back to it. You gotta keep that back straight, otherwise it makes the gun jump."'' Category:Redemption Missions Category:Walkthrough Category:Single Player Category:Article stubs